l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lion Warden
The Lion Wardens were the Lion units that patrolled the major roads of Lion and those who connected to the Imperial territories, acting as Magistrates and as Elite cavalry against any enemy or bandit who penetrated the Lion's borders. Dojo Lion Wardens were trained at the Warden Stables dojo at Shiranai Toshi. Secrets of the Lion, p. 36 A Warden was expected to be able to survive in the wilderness, and to handle diplomatic issues when encountering and escorting visitors to the Lion territories. Sword and Fan, p. 85 History The tradition was begun by Akodo One-Eye, and the Akodo were the first Wardens. Before the onset of the Clan Wars the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi began training the Wardens as an elite cavalry force. Matsu Agetoki was the Warden commander, and they were an essential component of the Lion military. They were extensive used in the War Against Shadow and the War of Spirits. In the years when the Akodo were non-existent the Ikoma family continued the tradition. Following the Akodo's reinstatement Akodo Ginawa reclaimed of the Wardens. Ikoma Otemi was also member of the Wardens. Secrets of the Lion, p. 29 Since the alliance between the Crane and Lion, the Wardens shared this duty with the Daidoji family to help ensure that the roads around Toshi Ranbo remained safe. In addition to their duties as law enforcement agents, the Wardens also had the duty of patroling the Unicorn-Lion Borders, a duty of increased importance since the Clan's ongiong state of hostility with the Unicorn. Prior to the winter of 1168, the Khan made to minor incursions into Lion lands in preperation for his campaign. The Wardens failed to halt (or even detect) these incursions, a fact that brought shame upon the entire unit and resulted in the seppuku of many high ranking officers. Masters of War, p. 101 In 1168 the Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Otemi sent the Wardens as the Lion rescue unit to find the wandering Emperor Toturi III. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Ikoma Tomoi commanded the Ikoma Wardens during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame The Wardens assisted in the patrol of the Dragon lands, taking a considerable toll on the scouting of the area performed by the Army of Fire. The State of the Empire 3 Plague In 1172 the Wardens ran down the Plague Zombies that escaped from the quarantine areas affected by the plague. The State of the Empire 6 Closing a portal to Gaki-do Asako Inquisitors, Ikoma Wardens, Lady Doji's Eyes, and Shinjo Scouts marshalled to prevent the opening of a portal to Gaki-do advised by the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko. When they reached the place the portal was already opened and a nearby village attacked. Moto Kang closed the portal driving peasants into it, the way to make its closure possible. The State of the Empire 7 Legion of Two Thousand A joint force of Hiruma Stalkers, Kitsuki Justicars, and Wardens were moving through the region where the Mountains of Regret were located. They aided a detachment of the ronin Legion of Two Thousand who was being assaulted by an unseen enemy through Earth magic. The arrival of the combined force halted the attack. The State of the Empire 9 Crane Lands Kakita Idzuki leading the Lady Doji's Eyes requested the aid of Togashi Gato to intercept a Centuriae unit who had landed in the Daidoji lands. The Ise Zumi managed to kill the Destroyers' leader and the Wardens and Doji's Eyes turned the gaijin back to the sea. The State of the Empire 12 The Doji's Eyes and the Ikoma Wardens marched to the Crane-Scorpion border to deal with plague outbreaks. The Dark Wind cavalry also appeared, destroying everything in their path rather than risk further spread of the plague. The State of the Empire 13 Wave of Oni A wave of Lesser Oni surged from the Crab lands to the provinces west of the Shinomen Mori. Ikoma Wardens and the Legion of Flame went to intercept the horde. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman The oni pushed the Rokugani back across the Unicorn border. Khol Regulars were able to reach the line in time, and the swarm was destroyed. The State of the Empire, Week 16, by Shawn Carman Palace of the Breaking Dawn The Wardens were again aiding the Legion of Two Thousand in the Battle at the Palace of the Breaking Dawn, defeating the forces of the ronin tyrant Karatsu and his allies, the forces of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Known Techniques and Feats * Rolling Thunder * Expert Rider * To Race the Wind See also * Lion Warden/Meta * Wardens/CW Meta External Links * Warden (Web of Lies) Category:Lion Clan Schools